


Finally

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In this world, everyone is born with their soul mate's name etched somewhere on their skin. Erwin Smith is the Captain of the NYPD and captures Levi, a wanted criminal, whose real name he does not know.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> hey maybe i'll finish this one huh? let me know what you think!

Finally. It had taken weeks of planning, months of investigating, and years of long, hard work. Tracking down tiny, elusive leads. Blurring the lines of right and wrong. Shouldering the weight of countless deaths and questionable decisions. And after all that time, all that effort spent, every bit of it had paid off. 

Erwin Smith had finally captured his evasive prey. 

He almost seemed to enjoy snagging the cuffed brunette by the collar of his jacket and hauling him up from the floor where he had been pinned. The Captain’s eyes flashed, his elation quietly obvious as the felon looked up to meet his icy gaze. Erwin had been after this man for years. He knew everything about him: his frequented cafes, his addresses, his associates, his credit card numbers, but he could never find the fucker’s real name. That was what made him so slippery. Even now, as he stared his prey in the eyes, he had no name to assign to his face. Plenty of aliases, nick names, assigned titles that meant absolutely nothing.

The perpetrator met Erwin’s gaze with surprising power, though he remained still and quiet even as Erwin dragged him outside amidst rabid cheers from his fellow officers. Ignoring the accolades, Erwin opened the back door of his cruiser and, with a hand twisted into inky black locks, ushered the unnamed man into the car.

"Get in.“ He ordered, his voice low, strict, but not unkind. "Fighting me isn’t going to get you anything but a longer sentence at this point.” 

The man stared back at him for several seconds, but soon submitted to the Captain’s orders. It did not surprise Erwin, the way that the brunette so calmly settled in, passive, obedient, for now. This man was not stupid, as Erwin had learned during his long, frustrating pursuit. It had taken guile and more that a few controversial tactics to come to this point, with a much sought after criminal now safely within his possession.

As he closed the door and moved around the car to settle into the driver’s seat, he waved a hand and shook his head silently when another officer offered to ride with him. "I can handle him on my own.“ He reassured the other cop, who flashed a knowing smile, then a salute, and went on his way. 

The man in the backseat watched quietly, meeting Erwin’s gaze with slate grey eyes that stared with unnerving power. A fear tactic. 

Erwin had a few of those. He slipped the keys into the ignition and brought the squad car to life. 

"I hope you’re comfortable back there.” He teased, lifting a hand to the rear view mirror to adjust it so that he could meet his captive’s gaze from the driver’s seat. 

When that hand rose, the sleeve of his jacket pulled back just enough to reveal a thin strip of bandage, wound two or three times around the police Captain’s wrist, almost as though the blonde were concealing something. A scar? A wound?  
    
Levi let his eyes wander downwards, to the cuff of the commander’s uniform, to the bandage that lie beneath it. Whatever it was, it was only in the criminal’s line of sight for a matter of seconds before it disappeared again, leaving only the most obvious and smallest deductions for Levi to have made. Obviously, the bandages were self-applied, judging by the angle at which they slanted; and because of the precision, it was obvious that this man had basic knowledge of medicine.

    And probably various other things, as well.

Regardless, it slipped out of view as Erwin lowered his hand and he offered a small, smug smile to the man seated behind him.

“I can’t wait to hear how you try and talk your way out of this one….” Erwin nearly chuckled. "…that silver tongue of yours won’t get you far with me.“

In the back seat of the squad car the man appeared eerily calm, staring at Erwin’s eyes in the rearview— but really, his mind was racing. Levi was kicking himself. 

Of course he would get caught now of all fucking times. For this. Not for shoplifting, robbery, housebreaking— any of this other stupid shit that would get him in so much less trouble. Nope.

He got caught trafficking heroin. Of course he did.

The leather interior of the car was cold and uninviting. Levi hadn’t exactly been expecting a warm welcome, or anything like that, but there wasn’t enough room for his legs in the back; and that was fucking saying something. He couldn’t imagine how Mike had felt when he was caught all those years ago.

At least Mike had run for it. Levi wasn’t as stupid as Mike had been, though.

So, like the obedient little stray he was, he had dipped his head and slid into the car, hands bound behind his back by the cold metal cuffs. The seat stank like sweat and bad manners. It made Levi wrinkle his nose, want to light a cigarette and put a damper on the smell. He did not say a word, just let his head sink back against the plastic headrest, and he stared right at Erwin in the rear view mirror, grey eyes sharp and dark with obvious malice. Levi was finally able to get a good look at the cop who had brought him in.

A quick survey told him everything he needed to know: large, sidely built. Blonde. Blue-eyed, probably of German or English descent. His uniform was pressed and perfect, even after tackling Levi to the ground like he had (though, Levi’s own attire was impeccably clean and pressed as well, and his shoes were shiner than this man’s, to his utmost surprise). Levi let his mind wonder about the possibilities— how had Erwin found him, here? Had he finally made a mistake? Had he just grown too stagnant?

Without his mind, Levi was nothing; though he had obvious physical prowess, it was nothing compared to the way his brain functioned– quick, exact, and almost always right. He had a feeling that Erwin’s was faster, able to outsmart him, see through his lies. To catch him. It made Levi angry.

And then Levi noticed the man’s rank, and his eyes widened slightly. They had sent the captain of the force after him? Was he really that famous?

Thin lips curled up into a malicious little smirk, and he leaned back in the car, making himself comfortable. "My tongue is about as silver as that cheap ring on your finger,” he replied, eyeing the skin beneath it that was beginning to turn green from the aluminum. “Everyone seems to think it’s a precious metal, but really, it’s just well put-together.” 

A little like himself, Levi thought. 

That little comment caused Erwin to pause briefly, his blue eyes locked to the grey gaze of the man reclined in his back seat now.  

"Is that a fact?”  Erwin questioned, holding those eyes for a moment more before he moved.  His right hand lifted and rested on the back of the passenger’s side headrest, his sleeve once more tugging back to reveal a glimpse of that bandage, and the Captain turned, so that he could look the criminal in the eyes with no mirror between then, nothing but the cage that kept the brunette in check.

"It’s taken me forever to find you.  Even longer to get you here…”  He hooked fingers through the steel cage and rattled the screen gently, making his point.  "….I’d be an idiot if I didn’t expect you to have something else up your sleeve.”

Forever. That word caught Levi’s attention.

Just how long had this entire force been searching for him? How long had his name been known, his face, his location? How many people had sold information on him for whatever the cops would offer?

The thought made the man wrinkle his nose in disgust, again, and he gritted his teeth behind pursed lips, grey eyes flashing with an emotion that was not easily placed. Anger? Frustration? Remorse? Perhaps a mixture of all three. Erwin seemed to be fueled by Levi’s emotions, and he continued.

"The only place you’re going is into my interrogation room, and after that, prison, for a long, long time.”  A faint, almost smug smile tugged at the blonde Captain’s lips as he regarded his captive for a moment.  "You’ve given me a hell of a run… hope you’re proud of yourself.” His gaze dropped briefly to the cuffs at the brunette’s wrists, as though checking to make certain they were still secure.  Once reassured, Erwin turned back around and slid the car into gear.

"Do you want some music?  It might be the last you hear for a while….”

“Music? No,” Levi said, shortly, voice low, though grateful. “If you’d like some, though, then put it on, by all means." At least he had been stuck with the eloquent police officer. Eloquent and beautiful. 

He took a moment to appreciate the officer’s features in the rear view mirror, as they began to drive away, the metal of the handcuffs rubbing the pale skin of the convict’s wrists raw. He’d observed the man before, but not like this. Now he was… memorizing. And he wasn’t being discrete about it. His eyes wandered from those captivating blue eyes and downwards to plump lips, then further down still to a sharp collarbone that spread outwards and was hidden by his shirt, which was pressed and clean and Jesus Christ Levi had never been more attracted to someone in his life. 

This could pose a problem.

Eyes cast downwards now, and then to the side, to look out the window at the numerous police vehicles and SWAT team trucks with drug dogs. It made him snort, almost laugh. "You brought in all these people like you were expecting some huge, burly douchebag that carries a .45 on him 24/7. Must have been a surprise when you saw me.”

Those brilliantly blue eyes lifted briefly to the rearview and there was a slight cant to his brow that suggested amusement.  "You think that this is the first time I’ve seen you….?”  His tone and the quiet purr of the chuckle that followed those words only served to confirm his mirth. "You seem to forget that I’ve been on your trail for a long time… I wouldn’t make such an arrest, or call in all these men if I wasn’t sure that the man I was after was the correct one.”

The car slid to a stop at a red light and he lifted his gaze to the mirror once more, finding his prisoner’s eyes and holding them fast.  "No.  I knew it was you.  I knew exactly what you might try in order to escape… I’ve been ready for you for a long while.“  The smile of satisfaction was evident in his voice, but then, his brows knitted faintly. "The only thing I haven’t yet figured out, is your real name.  You have a laundry list of aliases, your origins are hard to trace…”  For a moment, there was honest curiosity and perhaps even a touch of sympathy in his tone.  How long had the man in his back seat lived like this?  Had running and dodging cops been the whole of his existence since he was a child?  

Levi sank back into the dark, stagnant leather seats as Erwin spoke, his gaze never wavering from the New York City skyline. He admired the way the lights glittered in the distance, and reminded him of the ocean; the real one, not the horrid. polluted thing that lined this awful city.

Shaking his head, Captain Erwin dropped his gaze back to the road and started the car forward as the light changed to green.  "No matter, I’ll get to your name in time.  Or maybe you’ll just tell me.” That was wishful thinking, but who knew, maybe he would get some level of cooperation out of his prisoner.

For the most part, the man in the back seat remained silent. He did not struggle, did not ask questions; hardly spoke at all. 

Maybe he was too busy memorizing the twists and turns that the car took to get to the Police Department. There were gears turning in his head constantly, always planning, always thinking ahead. What was he planning now? Assisted escape? Perhaps. Or, perhaps he was just thinking because he did not know how to do anything else.

Levi waited until they had stopped, and remained utterly obedient, not even arguing when he was pulled out of the car, shoved around, shouted at. Limbs were limp, and he allowed himself to be thrown around like a rag doll. It wasn’t new for him, honestly. Being caught.

Though, something told him that Erwin Smith would not sway as easily as the other officers in the past had. Erwin had been searching for a long time. Prowling, like a cat. And now, he’d earned his prize. 

Other officers jeered and taunted, but Erwin remained utterly professional, almost protective even, catching his prisoner firmly by the shoulders when he was pushed or prodded at by the others, keeping him upright as they made the solemn march through the offices and back into that interrogation room.  He checked the cuffs once more, secured the raven haired man down into the chair and, when asked by another officer, he declined the offer to have someone else sit in on the questioning with him.  This one, he could more than handle on his own.

Something told Levi that Erwin Smith wasn’t about to give him up.


End file.
